criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 101
| Image = TM_101.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien, Laura Bailey, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 101 | GnSNum = C2E52b | Airdate = 2019-02-25 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:12:21 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e52-feral-business/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/talks-machina-discussing-campaign-2-episode-52-feral-business/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and first episode of Talks Machina. Liam O'Brien and Laura Bailey discuss and with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @FrejaJoergenson: For Liam: How much of that disguise self was just Liam missing being Laura's twin? * DruidAtHeart: To Laura, has Jester's view on Caleb changed since his backstory reveal? * Sonora Palmer: For both: How do your character feel FINALLY setting foot in Xhorhas? Is it everything the Empire told them it would or wouldn't be? Or are they seeing some discrepancies in the stories they've been told? * AxelOfTheKey: Liam: As someone whose goals involve taking down people in the Empire, does making allies in Xhorhas seem beneficial or terrifying? * AutumnUnderFire: Laura: This episode saw Jester taking the forefront in diplomacy for the first time. How did she feel about the responsibility and how does she believe she fared? * BJJ2015: Liam: Does Caleb feel out of place in Xhorhas or unsure about working with the Xhorhasian government, having been taught so much about how the empire are good? Does he feel at all like he is abandoning his people? Is he scared of being used or manipulated by more political powers? * Gif of the Week: Devin Dugger aka @myshxwn's "Goth Lessons." * Coach_Veratu: Laura: The Krynn seem very tolerant of many different Races but are also very set on this singular faith around the Luxon, will this dissuade Jester from spreading the news of the Traveler in Xhorhas? If she got the chance, would a prank be in the cards or does she feel that'd be too risky? * Poes-Lawyer: Both: Do Caleb and Jester see the Empire vs Krynn war as Good vs Evil, or just one political faction vs another? Do they care enough to take sides? * Cattywampus_: Liam: Knowing what we know now about Caleb's trauma, are you bothered by the idea and/or implications of Orly's magical gem tattoos? Does it feel too similar to what Trent was doing? * @ProbablyASnail: For Laura: Jester seemed nervous when asked if she had any tattoos. Would she ever consider getting one, self applied or otherwise, or is she afraid of the pain? * @BCeladine: For Liam: Is Caleb starting to feel concern at the party's knack for getting sidetracked, or is he fine as long as he's not around anyone from Rexxentrum? * StonerPanda0420: Laura: It's been a while since the detectives were on the case. How did it feel to be partnered up with Nott again, and has your dynamic changed since the revelations about Nott's past? * Fan Art of the Week: HummedWithMystery aka @hummedwith's war tortoise drawing. * Rather_Curious_Lass: For all: What are everyone’s personal theories, both in character and out, of what being "consecuted" actually means? * Tmande2nd: Liam: Do you often worry that you may pick the wrong spells before the show goes, or do you accept you can't really predict what you will need? * Jsilv7245: Laura: Jester seems to feel the most sympathy for the Krynn so far – correcting people when they use "Kricks", etc. Seeing now that they worship the Beacon, how does she feel about the fact that this group has this obviously very important relic? * GutimusPrime: Liam: what is your favorite spell components/somatic combination that you have come up with? * @Fuzziest_Face: Laura: How did Jester feel about the humans' choice to disguise themselves as tieflings? Did she enjoy having extra tieflings in the party for a little while? * MasterDarkHero: Liam - With Matt introducing a whole homebrew school of magic, do you/Caleb have any aspirations for creating your own spells? * AirGundz: Laura: We saw Jester check on Fjord's tusks on episode 51, how important is it for her that Fjord is letting his tusks grow back? * GamePro250: Both: Was there any curiosity from you, as players or as characters, to try to see more of the other side of that rift? * BJJ2015: Liam: What motivated you to play a grave cleric of the Raven Queen, knowing the loss of Vax was still on everyone's mind? Did you do it to help people move on, or to purposely twist a knife in old wounds? * Tmande2nd: Both: How excited were you to step back into Vox Machina's shoes after playing the Mighty Nine for around a year? * BJJ2015: Laura: Did you enjoy having Lieve'tel around? Or was it a painful memory? * @Crims0nNephilim: How was Sam after drinking from the Mug of Infinite Diseases during the Search for Grog oneshot? * @KaitlinBartoni: Both: There were so many moments in the Search for Grog that had that heartrending feeling of nostalgia or returning home. What are a few of the moments that really brought out those emotions for you? Quotations * Brian: "I don't know what this channel's become but Liam O'Brien's wearing a cowboy hat and that's all that matters." * Laura: "I think everybody should refer to their penis as a tiefling because Matt accidentally said that and it made me so freaking happy." * Liam: "You know, I like to have fun in my D&D campaigns?" * Laura: "I don't think she expects anybody to be something." * Liam: "Xhorhas is metal as fuck, sure, but it's rough." * Liam: "He's not scared of being manipulated, I think that is done. I think that he went all in for a country and realizes that that is a load of horseshit." * Liam: "My man is cocksure about what he wants to get done." * Laura: "I have no backup. Nothing. Not a single idea...it's kind of like a 'living in denial' situation...I feel like if I make backup character it's like saying that I'm ok with her being gone." * Brian: "Max, did you put shrooms in Laura's tea again?" * Liam: "It was like putting tieflings in his arms." * Liam: "He wouldn't want to do anything boring but this group doesn't do anything boring, they're sticking their nose into all kinds of dangerous and interesting places." * Dani: "She is Nott the Brave." * Dani: "This has to stop. We cannot turn every D&D race into a dick joke. I put my hand down." * Laura: "I think consecution means something about being reborn." * Liam: "I don't forget my spells, I don't make mistakes, I don't do things too many times or too few times, I don't make poor decisions in my D&D games, I don't kill my own D&D characters. I do everything perfectly and anyone who says otherwise is probably telling a little bit of the truth." * Laura: "I feel like Liam has a stronger platform." * Dani: "Contractually, as Sam's campaign manager, I have to vote for Sam. But he's also not *paying* me, so I'm just saying Liam that if you were to pay me I could maybe switch sides...I am working for exposure only and I feel very exposed." Liam: "My shell corporation will talk to your shell corporation after the show." * Dani: "Like the wand of smiles, but for dicks!" * Laura: "It's important that he appreciate himself the way others appreciate him." * Liam: "That elf made Caleb nervous." * Laura: "If anyone's gonna die soon, it's me." * Laura: "I miss Percy. I missed that relationship so much." * Laura: "It was painful, but she didn't have the reaction to it the same way that Keyleth did. It was bittersweet. I think she appreciated that someone appreciated what her brother did." * Brian: "Do you think that he is so committed to the bit that he is willing to die?" Laura and Liam: "Yes." * Brian: "He was constantly pulling stuff out of his mouth during the show." * Laura: "I was fully thinking I would have to leave Trinket behind." * Liam: "Roasting the shit out of Travis." External Links References Art: